Ghost Shocker
|monsters = Ghost Shocker Kaijin |allies = |season = Kamen Rider U.S.A. |coexistedwith = |battledvillains = |teamup = |soloteamup = Dark Ninja Army Beast Empire Predatorz |prodnextteam = Dark Ninja Army}} Ghost Shocker are antagonists in the film Kamen Rider U.S.A. and in the series Kamen Rider U.S.A.: The Series. Overview Membership Leader *The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker High Ranking Commanders *General Dark *Colonel Sung *Ambassador Sorrow *'International branch commanders': Leaders of Shocker's branches overseas *'Lower commanders': Monsters *Chameleon Lizard Man *Ghost Shocker Dopant *Ghost Shocker Greeed *Ghost Shocker Zodiarts *Ghost Shocker Gamma Soldiers *Ghost Shocker Combatant Membership (All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker) Leader *The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker High Ranking Commanders *General Dark *Colonel Sung *Ambassador Sorrow Monsters *Chameleon Lizard Man *Grogen Kaijin *Ghost Shocker Dopant *Ghost Shocker Greeed *Ghost Shocker Zodiarts *Ghost Shocker Gamma Ghost Shocker Riders Ghost Shocker Rangers Allied Commanders *Shocker **Doctor Shinigami/Ikadevil **Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda *Government of Darkness **King Dark **Apollo Geist *Delza Army **General Shadow *Gorgom **Darom **Baraom **Shadow Moon *Crisis Empire **General Jark *Gurongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Lords **El of the Water *Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch *Undead **Joker Undead *Worms **Gryllus Worm *Imagin **Albinoleo Imagin *Fangire **Bat Fangire *Dopant **Terror Dopant *Greeed **Mezool **Kyoryu Greeed *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Galaxy King *Zodiarts **Sagittarius Zodiarts *Phantoms **Phoenix *Over Lord Inves **Demushu *Roidmudes **Roidmude 089 / Shocker Buruburu **Roidmude AAA / Colonel Zol **Roidmude XXX / Doktor G *Nova Shocker **Urga **Igura **Buffal Other members *Shocker Inhumanoids **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames *Geldam/Gel-Shocker Kaijin **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol **Isojinjaguar **Cheetahkatatsumuri **Arimammoth *Destron Inhumanoids **Turtle Bazooka *Geddon **Llumu Qhimil *Cyborg Majin **Marshal Machine *Neo Shocker Inhumanoids **Gameleojin **Sai Dump **Kurageron **Jaguar Van **Armadig **Golden Jaguar *Dogma Kaijin **Koma-Thunder *Badan Inhumanoids **Yamaarashiroid **Tiger-Roid **Mogura-Roid **Kamakiroid **Bararoid *Gorgom **Bilgenia **Sai Mutant *Demon Robot **Schwarian *Neo Organism **Doras *Fog **Garai *Gurongi **Ra-Dorudo-Gu **Zu-Gooma-Gu **Zu-Zain-Da **Me-Garima-Ba *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Cetos Orcinus *Mirror Monsters **Buzzstinger Wasp **Sonorabuma *Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch **Tiger Orphnoch *Undead **Tortoise Undead **Paradoxa Undead *Makamou **Kasha *Worms **Musca Worm **Culex Worm **Cammarus Worm *Imagin **Gecko Imagin **Mole Imagin **Mantis Imagin *Fangire **Lion Fangire **Crab Fangire **Pearlshell Fangire **Beetle Fangire *Dopant **Utopia Dopant **Weather Dopant **Bird Dopant **Bat Dopant **Beast Dopant **Trigger Dopant **Luna Dopant **Metal Dopant **Shocker Dopant *Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy *Greeed **Shocker Greeed **Destron Greeed **Neo Shocker Greeed **Nova Shocker Greeed *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Suddendath **Suddendath Beta *Zodiarts **Musca Zodiarts **Libra Zodiarts **Scorpion Zodiarts **Chameleon Zodiarts **Shocker Zodiarts *Phantoms **Arachne **Gremlin *Inves **Byakko Inves **Shika Inves **Kamikiri Inves **Lion Inves **Yagi Inves *Roidmudes **Roidmude 004 **Roidmude 010 **Roidmude 076 **Roidmude 078 **Roidmude 102 *Gamma **Insect Gamma **Shocker Gamma *Amazonz **Spider Amazon 1 **Spider Amazon 2 **Bat Amazon 1 **Bat Amazon 2 **Dragonfly Amazon **Butterfly Amazon 1 **Butterfly Amazon 2 **Crab Amazon Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatman *Nova Shocker Combatmen *Chaps *Ghost Shocker Combatant Membership (Rise of a Riders) Leader *The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker High Ranking Commanders *General Dark *Ambassador Sorrow Monsters Allied Commanders Ghost Shocker Riders Ghost Shocker Rangers Other members Soldiers *Ghost Shocker Combatant Membership (War of the Heroes feat. Kamen Rider U.S.A.) Leader Commanders * * Ghost Shocker Rangers Monsters * * * * Soldiers *Ghost Shocker Combatant * * * * Membership (Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye) Leader Commanders Monsters Soldiers Ghost Shocker Riders Ghost Shocker Rangers Gallery COEjop3UcAADDIN.jpg CO3QX-4UcAUeSau.jpg CmcURQMUEAAWAws.jpg Legend Rider Devices - Medals= Appearances: - Lockseeds= Appearances: - Eyecons= Appearances: |}} Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Dark Alliance Category:Ghost Shocker Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Shocker Category:Organizations with revived monsters Category:Villain Groups